


Uncommon Flavors

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Coffee, Disabled Character, Fainting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Narcolepsy, Pastries, Service Dogs, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Bakery owner Magnus attempts to woo his prettiest customer- a service dog trainer named Alexander- with interesting new coffee flavors, but when a misunderstanding comes to light, things take a turn Magnus doesn't expect.~or~Five times Magnus makes Alec coffee and one time Alec makes Magnus coffee.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 60
Kudos: 442





	Uncommon Flavors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/gifts).



> “The inspired scribbler always has the gift for gossip in our common usage he or she can always inspire the commonplace with an uncommon flavor, and transform trivialities by some original grace or sympathy or humor or affection.”  
> -Elizabeth Drew
> 
> Art done by the amazing [ SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth) who motivated and inspired so much of this fic. (She hasn't posted the art anywhere sadly but pls give her love here or on Tumblr!!)  
> And thank you to [ Myulalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie) for betaing and ensuring Archer gets the attention he deserves in this story!
> 
> This was meant to be a one-shot, but it kept growing and turned into a 5+1, oops?

  1. **Orange Blossom Latte**



The first time Magnus sees _him_ it’s a warm day, a breeze in the air that ruffles the man’s dark hair as he enters the bakery. Sunlight streams in the large windows, backlighting the man in gold and Magnus can’t stop his eyes from roaming over the handsome stranger. From his wavy locks, bright hazel eyes with light bags under them, and- is that a tattoo peeking up over his shirt collar?- he’s beautiful.

Magnus has to tear his eyes away- which is when he sees the large brown and white dog by the man’s side. Magnus slumps, knowing he’s going to have to enforce city regulation and kick out the man’s dog and, very likely, lose a potential client- a cute one at that. At least, he thinks, the bakery is relatively quiet at the moment, meaning no customers will be waiting agitatedly while he has to explain to the man why his dog isn’t above the law.

Magnus steps around the counter, brushing his hands off on his apron to meet the man before he reaches the counter. The man pauses mid-step and Magnus is impressed to see the dog stop at exactly the same moment, sitting between his owner and the table to their left. “I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t allow dogs in here. City ordinance.”

“Oh,” the man blinks at him. “Right sorry, it’s not- he’s a service dog in training. I have his paperwork.”

Magnus perks up at that, watching as the man moves the handle of the dog’s leash up to his wrist so he can pull out his wallet and, from that, a laminated card. He hands it over and Magnus skims it. Across the top, in big red letters are the words “Service Dog In Training” and there’s a matching photo of the dog on the right side. Magnus holds on to the card long enough to read that the dog’s name is Archer- and the man’s is Alexander. He wants to taste the name on his tongue. It fits the man in front of him.

“Well then, I apologize, Alexander,” Magnus hands back the card, letting the tips of his fingers brush the other man’s. “Can I offer you a coffee, on the house, as an apology?”

Magnus delights in watching Alexander’s cheeks light up. “It’s just Alec and you don’t have to. I should’ve brought his vest.”

“Please, I don’t mind offering my cutest clients a free coffee.”

Alec’s cheeks stay the wonderful shade of light pink as he follows Magnus to the counter, Archer walking beside him without needing any verbal cue. “Your manager can’t approve of that.”

“Perks of owning the place,” Magnus winks back, setting a hand on the top of the pastry case, filled to the brim with fruit pies, cookies, and cupcakes- decorated with frosting flowers. Magnus is proud of his products and he only puts the best, artfully designed by himself or Clary, on display. 

Alec’s eyes widen. “Uh- a cappucino, please.”

Magnus tries not to cringe at that because it’s quite possibly the most boring drink he could possibly make. He’s grateful Alec came in during a lull in business, giving him more time to talk to the other man. “Are you sure? I could make you a latte with just a bit of our homemade orange blossom syrup. It goes wonderfully with the lemon glazed scones.”

Alec’s eyes dart down to the pastry shelf and Magnus can practically see him thinking so he offers, “Try it, if you don’t like it, I’ll make you a cappuccino. No charge.”

“Alright,” Alec chuckles. “But this doesn’t seem like a great business model.”

Magnus waves a hand as he sets about preparing the latte. “Trust me, I insist most people pay full price. Only the prettiest boys get a free coffee.”

“I thought it was an apology coffee?” Alec asks as Magnus slides the mug across the counter before plating a scone and handing that over as well. Archer sniffs at the air, but doesn’t make any attempt to move towards the food.

“A coffee can have more than one meaning, can’t it?”

There’s a hint of a smile playing at Alec’s lips as he tugs out his wallet again. “How much for the scone?”

“On the house,” Magnus insists. “It should pair perfectly with the coffee.”

Alec is clearly flustered as he takes a few dollars from his wallet and shoves it into the tip jar before Magnus can protest. “Thank you.”

“I hope you enjoy it. I have to find some way to keep you coming back.” 

Alec is still blushing as he carries his food and coffee to one of the tables near a back window, Archer following faithfully after him, sitting beside the table. Magnus wants to see Alec’s reaction to the coffee, but his attention is torn to a woman entering the store as business begins to pick up.

When the chaos dies down, Alec has already left, but Magnus is thrilled to find his mug and plate completely emptied. He hopes it means the beautiful dog trainer will be back soon for another one of Magnus’ specialty coffees. 

  1. **Lavender Mocha**



Magnus is thrilled when only two days later Alec returns, Archer by his side, wearing a service dog vest this time, just as Magnus’ last customer is moving away from the counter. Magnus greets them with a wide smile, ducking behind the counter to pull out a small dog-shaped cookie.

“Alexander! I made something special, I’m thinking about introducing dog treats to the menu and was wondering if Archer would try the first one.”

Alec blinks at him, glancing between Magnus and the treat and for a terrifying moment Magnus thinks he’s overdone it- again- and scared off the other man. Then a slow smile spreads over Alec’s face. “You made a dog treat?”

“You inspired me,” Magnus states, setting the treat on the counter between them, unsure of whether he’s allowed to simply feed it to the service dog. He errs on the side of caution. “It’s a simple recipe- flour, peanut butter, baking powder, water, honey, and egg. It’s dog-safe, assuming Archer doesn’t have any odd allergies, and, even edible for humans.”

“Did you try one?” Alec asks, raising an eyebrow as he picks up the dog treat, sniffing at it. Archer watches with intelligent golden eyes.

“I had to make sure they weren’t terrible, didn’t I?”

Alec grins back at him, “It smells like peanut butter.” 

“It tastes like peanut butter,” Magnus confirms. “It’s also a bit dry for my taste, but hopefully your dog finds it appealing.”

Alec turns to the dog at his legs, a command falling easily from his lips that has Magnus holding back shivers. “Sit.”

Archer sits instantly, ears perking up. Alec rewards him with a ‘good boy’ that Magnus doesn’t want to admit he’s the tiniest bit jealous of, and the dog treat. Archer devours it before standing at attention once more.

“I think they’re a success,” Alec announces, turning back to the counter with a small smile. 

Magnus smiles back, helpless not to with the way Alec’s face has lit up. “I’ll make more of them. What can I get for you today? Hopefully something better than a _dog treat_ or a _cappuccino.”_

“How can you own a bakery and not like cappuccinos?” Alec retorts, rolling his eyes before he diverts his attention to the coffee menu behind Magnus.

“They’re so boring,” Magnus complains. “They have no flavor.”

“The flavor is coffee.”

Magnus shakes his head. “But it needs something to compliment it.”

“Oh? Like what? Do you have another recommendation for me?”

Magnus almost loses his train of thought when Alec’s eyes meet his, the irises appearing more grey today with the dark shirt he’s wearing. “Did you like the last one?”

“Yeah,” Alec admits. “It was a bit sweeter than I’m used to, but the citrus was good.”

Magnus beams. “Wonderful. I have a few other summer flavors worth trying. Do you like lavender?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever tasted it?” Alec responds with clear hesitance, fidgeting with his sleeve. Magnus notices Archer’s eyes tracking the movement.

“Well, I have a lavender mocha that’s to die for. I can make it with less syrup for you.”

Alec’s stance relaxes. “That sounds great.” His eyes trail over the pastries. “Can I get a muffin as well? Whatever you think goes best with the coffee.”

“Of course.” Magnus glances over his pastries, though he already has the perfect one in mind, and pulls out a vanilla and cinnamon muffin he’d created to pair with the specialty coffee. He sets the plate on the counter before turning and starting on the coffee, taking his time with charging Alec since, once again, the man has come during a lull in normal business.

When he finishes the coffee, adding just a bit of whipped cream so he can sprinkle the chocolate flakes and a sprig of lavender to the top, Magnus sets the mug on the counter as well before putting it into the sales machine. “Three fifty.”

Alec’s eyes narrow, wallet already in his hands, dog leash handle around his wrist. “The coffee alone is at least five.” 

“A discount, for my favorite customer.” Magnus winks. He’s definitely abusing his employee discount and he might actually murder any of his employees if they tried that, but _perks of owning his own bakery._

A familiar pink rises to Alec’s cheeks as he stutters, and Magnus’ melts because Alec stutters when he’s nervous and fuck if it isn’t the most precious thing, “I-I can’t be your favorite. I’ve only-uh, come in tw-twice before.”

“Twice?” Magnus echos. “I wasn’t here when you came in?”

Alec clears his throat. “No, a short girl with bright red hair was working the counter. She made me a cappuccino without complaint.”

Magnus chuckles, rolling his eyes. “That would be Clary. Try the drink, though, and tell me you’d rather have a cappuccino.”

Alec slides his card across the counter first and, while Magnus is ringing up the purchase, Alec sips at the mug, eyes going wide. Magnus watches Alec’s tongue flick across his upper lip, catching the whipped cream that had smeared there. “That’s amazing.”

Magnus is having a hard time not fainting as he hands back Alec’s card. “I’m glad you like it.”

Alec shoves a few dollars into the tip jar. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy,” Magnus says, happily watching Alec make his way across the bakery back to the same table he’d occupied last time.

“Ay, dios mio, that was painful to watch.”

Magnus startles, turning to find one of his bakers bringing out a pan of fresh cookies. Raphael slides the pan into the pastry counter, somehow managing to give Magnus an unimpressed look as he does. 

“Have you seen him?” Magnus defends himself, glancing across the bakery to where Alec is texting and sipping at his coffee, Archer lying at his feet. “And he trains service dogs, Raphael. He’s perfect.”

“Your flirting was shameless,” Raphael states, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. “Just ask him out.”

“Oh, I’m planning to, trust me.”

Raphael makes a long suffering noise. “Why do I still work here?”

“Because you love me. Now, help me come up with a new flavor for some cookies I want to make.” And if he doesn’t mention that he plans on making the new cookies dog-shaped until they have the recipe down, well that’s his prerogative.

  1. **Hibiscus Latte**



The next time Alec returns, two days later, Archer in his vest again, Magnus already has a coffee flavor in mind. He’s been thinking about it since Alec had last visited the bakery and he can’t wait to introduce it to him. Alec has barely reached the counter, Archer walking in step with him, when Magnus starts talking, unable to curb his enthusiasm. “Hibiscus latte and a lemon ginger cookie.”

Alec’s lips are already turning up at the corner, his eyes going to the new glass jar on the counter. It’s filled with dog treats and tied with a ribbon and price tag. “What?”

Magnus is already pulling out one of the cookies, shaped like a dog, and putting it onto a small plate to slide across the counter. They’re adorable cookies and they’ve been selling well since he took them out. The aroma alone has his mouth watering. “I came up with a new cookie. And it goes wonderfully with the hibiscus latte. Trust me?”

“Of course,” Alec answers with a lack of hesitation that has Magnus feeling a bit dizzy. He’s smiling down at the cookie. “You have yet to give me something I don’t like.”

Magnus blanches at the idea as he carefully stirs a pump of syrup into the coffee. “If I do, please tell me. I’ll always make you something else.”

“It’s fine, I think everything you make is good. And these- this is adorable.”

“Archer is a wonderful inspiration for my baking.” It might be stretching the truth a bit, as Alec is the main inspiration, but it’s not a lie to say that the dog has influenced him. 

Magnus smiles down at the multi-colored dog- a pretty dog for a pretty owner- before he focuses on swirling a bit of pink hibiscus syrup on the latte before using a toothpick to slice it to look like a flower is resting on the surface. “You know, I won’t be offended if you don’t like something.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alec promises. He uses the hand not holding the leash to pick out a dog treat and setting it beside his own cookie. “Are you going to let me pay full price this time?”

“Not a chance,” Magnus answers easily, putting in his employee discount. “Three fifty.”

Alec rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as he hands over his card and presses a few dollars into the tip jar. He hands the dog treat to Archer who practically swallows it whole. “You’re going to make me feel guilty for coming here, I don’t want you to go bankrupt.”

“Trust me, darling, I overcharge on everything,” Magnus answers with a wink. “My business will be utterly unaffected.”

Alec takes his card back, sliding it into his wallet, before sipping at the coffee. “It’s perfect, thank you Magnus.”

Magnus doesn’t realize it until Alec has wandered away from the counter, Archer at his side, but it’s the first time the other man has used his name- prominently displayed on the name tag on his apron- and Magnus can’t wait to hear it again. 

  1. **Fruit Loop Latte**



Magnus doesn’t see Alec for another week, but when the other man finally returns, it’s at the perfect time. Well, not perfect because Magnus actually has several other customers to attend to first, but almost perfect.

“Alexander!” He greets when Alec makes it to the front of the line, Archer beside him. The dog is wearing the vest with his leash once again and Magnus wonders if he's doing well in training. It certainly seems like Archer is perfectly obedient. “I need your expertise with something.”

Alec blinks adorably back at him. “Uh- what?”

“I came up with a new drink, but my staff is undecided on whether to add it to the menu. Speaking of,” Magnus states, glancing at the line behind Alec. He turns towards the kitchen, “Raphael, come work the counter, I’m taking my break.”

Raphael peeks out of the door a moment later, eyebrows furrowed. The look of confusion vanishes the moment he sees Alec. He rolls his eyes, “Fine, fine, I’ve got this.”

“Perfect,” Magnus steps back to let Raphael move behind the register before refocusing on a clearly confused Alec. “You can have a seat, I’ll bring it over in a moment.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t paid-”

Raphael clears his throat. “Let him buy you the coffee and please move so I can take care of paying customers.”

Alec flushes and Magnus shoots a glare at his employee, but it does the job and Alec hesitantly drifts away from the counter, leading Archer away from the counter. The dog follows carefully, stepping around a small girl who tries to pet him, to stay at Alec’s side. Magnus spares a glare for the girl’s father, oblivious to his daughter’s brief attempt at distracting a service dog as Alec finds an empty table near the right wall. It’s not his usual table- as that one’s taken, but in the same general area.

Magnus makes the latte quickly and grabs two vanilla cupcakes before joining Alec at the table he’d chosen. He slides into the seat opposite Alec, feeling warm at the little smile the other man gives him. 

“Alright, this latte,” Magnus starts, setting the coffee in front of Alec, “was the idea of one of my employee’s. It’s a Fruit Loop Latte- name pending. I like it, but we’re split on it and I need your advice.”

“Why me?” Alec asks, picking up the mug and sniffing at the drink. Magnus can’t blame him, the aroma is as deliciously sweet as the coffee itself. “I don’t know anything about coffee flavors.”

Magnus hums, “Because I’m curious what you think.”

Alec raises an eyebrow and finally sips at the coffee while Magnus watches intently for his reaction. It’s not what he hopes, a fleeting grimace crossing Alec’s face before he schools his expression and sets the coffee on the table. “It’s- uh, good.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Magnus states, rolling his eyes. It’s honestly endearing how bad of a liar Alec is. “You can tell me you don’t like it.”

“Sorry,” Alec responds, scratching at his lip and glancing away. Magnus follows his gaze to where Archer has laid at his feet. “It’s just a bit too sweet for me.”

Magnus smiles back, wrapping a hand around the warm mug and sliding it towards himself. “More for me then.” He watches the way Alec stares as he lifts the mug and sips at it. “I’ll make you a cappuccino.”

“Actually-” Alec starts, a flush climbing up his cheeks. “Um, could you- the orange latte you made me the first time- I really liked that, could you make me one of those?”

“Of course!” Magnus is thrilled to know Alec is requesting one of his specialty lattes over his usual boring order. It makes up for the sting of failing with the fruit loop coffee. He stands up, drawing Archer’s attention for a mere second before the dog sets his head back down on his paws. Magnus leaves his coffee and the thus-far untouched cupcakes on the table. “I’ll be right back.”

He hurries to make the new coffee, ignoring the looks Raphael is giving him- he’ll deal with his employee later- so he can get back to the table with sufficient time left on his break. He could take a longer one, but he doesn’t want to completely abandon Raphael, especially when it gets busier. 

“Thank you,” Alec says, accepting the coffee when Magnus returns. He’s using his other hand to slide his phone back into his pocket. “You don’t have to keep buying me coffee, though. I swear I have money.”

“Yes, but where would the fun be in that?” Magnus asks, sipping at his own coffee- the one Alec had rejected. Alec might think it’s too sweet, but Magnus is still considering adding it to the menu. Or at least keeping a bottle of the syrup for himself. 

“Making money is fun,” Alec states with a small smile, reaching for one of the cupcakes. 

Magnus shrugs and chooses his next words carefully in an attempt to draw Alec’s blush out of hiding. “Maybe with your job, but I think I prefer hitting on my favorite customer to making a few extra dollars.” 

His attempts are successful and pink tint takes of Alec’s cheeks as he bites into the vanilla cupcake. Magnus waits patiently, starting on his own cupcake, for Alec to swallow and respond. When he does, the blush has faded. “Thank you.”

“What do you think, is the cupcake better than the coffee?”

Alec chuckles, a low and happy sound that Magnus wants to hear over and over. “Pastries are meant to be sweet, not like coffee.”

“Agree to disagree,” Magnus shrugs. “I love my sweet coffee.”

Alec gives him a little smile and there’s a brief lull in the conversation. Magnus listens to the ambient noise around them, watching the way Alec’s eyes flick up to meet his several times before drifting away, looking embarrassed at being caught. “Tell me about your job,” Magnus finally says.

“It’s not very interesting,” Alec says, scrunching his nose. He finishes the cupcake and sips at the latte Magnus had made him.

“I strongly doubt that. I think if I didn’t love baking so much, I might have considered a career with animals,” Magnus muses, glancing down at where Archer is still laying perfectly at Alec’s feet, big golden eyes blinking back at Magnus. Magnus wonders how much longer until Archer is a full service dog and Alec shows up with a new pup- perhaps more rambunctious, still needing to be trained. 

“What?”

Magnus looks up and meets curious eyes which only confuses him. “Training services dogs? It must be a fulfilling job.”

Alec blinks at him. “Training- right, because- Archer. Yeah. It’s um, not that that interesting. Not as interesting as owning a bakery.”

Magnus wants to insist that can’t be true, wants to ask Alec all about it, but the other man’s practically curled in on himself, fingers drumming at the mug in his hands. He looks suddenly very uncomfortable- something Archer must have picked up on because he’s sat up and is now leaning against Alec’s leg. The last thing Magnus wants to do is add to Alec’s discomfort so he lets the subject go. 

“How come you’re always coming in here alone? Don’t tell me your girlfriend- or boyfriend- doesn’t like coffee?” It’s not subtle in the least, but subtle isn’t Magnus’ strong suit. 

“Uh, no, I don’t have a boyfriend, and definitely no girlfriend.” His mouth puckers like he’s offended that Magnus may have mistaken him for being interested in women.

“Hm, me neither, what a coincidence.” Magnus throws in a wink to ensure there’s no way Alec misses the implications. 

Alec’s eyes narrow, but he’s smiling. His next question isn’t what Magnus expects, but he appreciates it now less. “When did you start baking?”

Magnus launches into a spiel about discovering his love of baking, and his many failed attempts that ultimately lead to opening his own bakery that lasts until he’s forced to return to his job. Alec smiles at him the whole time and Magnus makes the other man promise he’ll be back in soon, before Magnus finally leaves him to his laptop and his dog. 

Nearly an hour later, Alec passes by the counter to press a few crumpled bills into the tip jar on his way out the door and Magnus can’t help his fond smile even as he fumbles to stay on top of the rush. 

  1. **Raspberry Macchiato**



After that, Magnus makes a point of taking his break when Alexander comes in. There’s no sort of consistency or schedule to it, but Magnus is always excited when the door opens to reveal the tall dog trainer and his obedient service-dog-in-training.

Alec seems to enjoy Magnus’ company just as much and they share conversations over the coffees Magnus introduces Alec to without fail. Magnus learns that Alec has two younger siblings, is an extremely caring brother, and lives in one of the apartments right over Magnus’ bakery. 

When he hears that, Magnus’ first instinct is to invite himself up. He’s pretty sure Alec would agree, the other man is getting less shy, more returning of the flirtations Magnus dishes out, but something stops him. He _likes_ Alec. As much as he would enjoy making it into the other man’s bed for a night, he wants more than that. He wants to take Alec on dates and meet the family he speaks so lovingly of and cuddle the other man in his arms. He knows he’s falling hard, but he doesn’t think he’s falling alone.

So when the doorbell jingles and Magnus looks up to find Alec entering the bakery, he feels a smile spread over his face- as it always does when Alec is around. Except, he can’t help but notice the extra paleness of Alec’s skin, the darkened bags under his eyes, the way his hair is a bit more ruffled than usual. Archer sticks closer to his side today, brushing against Alec with every step.

Alec’s smile is still wide, still breathtaking, but it’s cut short by a yawn.

“Is everything alright?” Magnus asks, already halfway through making the coffee he’d decided to give Alec today. Alec almost always approves of his creations and, when he doesn’t enjoy them, Magnus is more than happy to make Alec something else. He’s just grateful he’s allowed to use Alec as a sort of guinea pig for his newest creations.

Today he’s decided to make a raspberry macchiato that he’s planning to put on the menu as soon as he gets in a shipment of raspberries. And, if the decision was motivated by a passing comment from Alec about how much he enjoyed the fruit, well, that was Magnus’ business. 

“Didn’t sleep well,” Alec answers, leaning a bit heavily against the counter as he pulls one of the dog treats from the jar sitting on top of it.

Magnus frowns, setting a lid on the coffee cup and handing it to Alec who sips at it right away as he gives the dog treat to Archer. “Why don’t you sit down? I’ll be right over.”

Alec nods and moves silently to his usual table while Magnus gets Clary to watch the counter. When he joins Alec, he brings with him a raspberry white chocolate scone, a perfect accompaniment to the drink he’d made for the other man.

“This is great,” Alec says when Magnus lowers into the seat across from him. He has the coffee cupped between both hands. “One of your best.”

Magnus beams back, a warm sense of delight in his stomach that Alec likes the coffee Magnus had made with him in mind. “Well, drink up, you look like you can use it.” He regrets the words the moment they’re out of his mouth and he sees the way Alec’s face falls in response.

“Sorry, I know I look like shit.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine,” Alec cuts him off, sipping at the coffee, eyes downturned, watching where Archer is leaning against his leg. “It’s true.”

Magnus shakes his head, determined to fix his faux paus. “You’re still my prettiest customer.”

His comment draws a smile from Alec, one of the pure ones that lights up his whole face. It’s also enough to have Alec relaxing and turning the conversation to Magnus’ work.

It’s about fifteen minutes later, when Magnus is just about to head back to the counter, that Archer starts whining.

Magnus almost jumps at the sudden sound. Archer has always been silent, well-behaved, and out of the way. To hear him whine now is jarring. 

Magnus’ first instinct is to look for a cause, another dog perhaps, but there’s no other disturbances in the bakery, and when he looks down at Archer he finds the dog sitting up, leaning against Alec’s leg, a paw set on his thigh, still whining.

“Fuck,” Alec breathes, setting his coffee on the table. Magnus doesn’t miss the way his hand shakes, the way his eyes have widened with clear worry. Magnus doesn’t understand what’s happening, but he can feel his own panic building in his chest.

“Alexander, what’s-”

Alec cuts him off, words falling from his lips in a rush, “I’m probably about to pass out. It’s- it’s not something you have to worry about, I’ll wake up in a few minutes, please don’t call an ambulance, I’ll be fine- do you have somewhere I can lay down or somewhere I can just lean more against something? I don’t think I can make it back to my apartment.”

Fear curls around Magnus’ spine and dips deep in his stomach, but Alec is waiting for his help so Magnus pulls himself together. 

“Of course,” he breathes, standing up and turning towards the corner of the bakery where a couch is set against the back wall. It’s the most popular choice of seating and three teens are currently sat there, but Magnus marches straight for it. 

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you, but I need to use this couch for someone having a medical emergency. I’ll give you each a gift card for a free coffee if you don’t mind moving.” If they do, he adds silently, he’ll throw them out anyways. But the kids agree, packing up their stuff and moving to a nearby table, easily won over with the promise of free drinks. 

Magnus turns and finds Alec already lowering onto the sofa, Archer at his side, no longer whining, but still pressing against the other man. Alec lies on the couch, blinking up at Magnus with hazy eyes as Archer joins him, curling into Alec’s body. “Sorry Magnus.”

Magnus crouches beside him, brushing back a lock of hair from Alec’s forehead because he has to do something. “Are you sure I shouldn’t call for an ambulance?”

Alec shakes his head. “I’ll be fine, just…” he trails off, eyes falling shut, body slumping fully into the sofa, shivers running through him. Magnus lowers his hand, staying crouched by Alec’s side. Archer is watching him from where he’s curled against Alec’s stomach- protecting him, Magnus thinks, realizing all too late that Archer is Alec’s service dog. He thinks he probably should have figured it out sooner, wishes he had just so he could have known what was happening now, and how to help. Instead he’s left feeling useless and nervous, crouching by the sofa, praying Alec will open his stunning hazel eyes.

Magnus doesn’t realize someone else is approaching until Archer starts growling. Magnus looks up, sees the dog laser-focused on something over his shoulder, and turns. Clary is paused mid-step a few feet back, her eyes wide. “Is he- is he okay?”

“I think so,” Magnus answers, forcing himself to stand. Archer doesn’t so much as glance at him and Magnus appreciates the dog’s trust in him. “If he’s not awake in ten minutes we’ll call 911.”

“Okay,” Clary agrees quietly, glancing at Alec again like she wants to do something but doesn’t know what- Magnus can empathize- before turning and going back to the counter. 

Magnus, now on his feet, paces by the sofa, reassuring any concerned patrons who come up to ask about the man suddenly passed out on the couch. 

It feels like eons of this, but he knows it hasn’t even been seven minutes, before there’s a grumble from the couch. Magnus falls back into a crouch, lowering down by Alec’s face as the other man blinks his eyes open. 

“Sorry,” is the first thing out of Alec’s mouth. 

Magnus shakes his head, starting to reach out before letting his arm fall. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now,” Alec says, pushing into a sitting position. “I just- that just happens sometimes.”

“What was _that_?” Magnus asks carefully, still trying to calm himself, trying to reassure himself that Alec is fine.

Alec looks away, biting his lip, fingers curling in Archer’s fur. “Can we talk about this somewhere else?”

Magnus looks around, realizing there’s still a good amount of attention on them. He rises slowly back to his feet. “Of course.”

“You can come up to my apartment, if you want,” Alec says slowly. “Or I can just give you my number.”

“I’d love to see your apartment,” Magnus answers rather than admitting that the last thing he wants to do right now is let Alec out of his sight, despite knowing the man’s dog will clearly keep him safe. 

“Now?” Alec asks. “Or- after work? I can wait-”

Magnus shakes his head. “Now, if you don’t mind. I’ll have Clary look over the bakery.”

Alec takes in a breath and nods as he stands up, looking like he’s preparing for war rather than a casual conversation. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

Magnus leaves Clarissa in charge and Alec retrieves what’s left of his coffee before leading Magnus and Archer out of the bakery and up towards his apartment. 

**+1 Cappuccino**

Alec’s apartment is nice. It’s clean and sparsely decorated, but still homey. His living room has two big book shelves, both completely filled and a large couch with a dog bed beside it. Light pours in from the large window across from the entry where Magnus has just stepped inside. 

Alec unhooks Archer's leash, giving the dog free reign of his apartment, before clearing his throat. “Can I get you something? Water? Or- or a coffee? It’s nothing like what you serve, but-”

“A coffee would be wonderful,” Magnus answers. It’ll be nice to have something to hold in his hands, something warm and stable. 

Alec nods as he hangs the leash on a hook beside the door. He leads Magnus to the kitchen, stepping around two dog bowls- one empty, the other filled with water- where he starts an espresso maker. For once, Archer doesn’t follow directly beside him, but wanders into a nearby room. Magnus watches Alec carefully, worried about another collapse, especially now that his service dog has left him alone. 

“You can stop looking at me like I’m about to keel over. It only happens like once a week, at most. And Archer is good at warning me so I can lay down.”

“Okay.” Magnus fiddles with one of his rings. He has so many questions and he isn’t sure where to start, isn’t sure how much Alec is willing to tell him, how far he’s allowed to push. “Why didn’t you tell me Archer was your service dog?”

“I never said he wasn’t.”

“You encouraged my belief that you were a dog trainer,” Magnus counters.

Alec sighs, pulling a mug from a nearby cupboard, facing away from Magnus. “I’m sorry. For lying. I just… wanted you to keep looking at me like you thought I was special in a good way, like I was worth looking at.”

The words pry at Magnus’ heart, scratching small aches into it. “You are.”

“I’m disabled,” Alec says bitterly. “I have a service dog and I don’t sleep much and I’m almost always exhausted and sometimes I collapse.”

“Okay. You’re still handsome and funny and smart and utterly irresistible.”

Alec spins around, his eyes wide. “What?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow in disbelief. “I thought I made my feelings for you clear.”

“That was before,” Alec says, turning to pour the espresso into the mug he’d selected. “Surely you can’t be attracted to me now, after seeing _that.”_

“Of course I am. I’m confused and a bit shaken still and I don’t know much about your disability, but I do know that nothing you’ve told me or showed me thus far has made me any less attracted to you.”

Alec moves to the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. “I… do you want milk? Sugar?”

“A bit of both,” Magnus answers, leaning against the counter. “Can you tell me about it?”

Alec nods, measuring a bit of milk and then some sugar into the mug and stirring carefully. “I was diagnosed with narcolepsy at twelve, my parents thought it was just me being lazy, but it’s a genetic thing. At fourteen I was diagnosed with type 1 narcolepsy, or narcolepsy with cataplexy- which is what you just witnessed.” He pauses to hand the mug to Magnus, leaving the spoon in it. “Do you need more sugar or milk?”

Magnus sips at the espresso. While he still prefers his flavored lattes and mochas, the coffee itself is smooth and warm. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

Alec nods, situating himself across from Magnus. “Cataplexy- it’s basically what you just saw. My brain doesn’t make enough hypocretin and sometimes it causes a cataplectic episode. It’s not always like that, sometimes it’s just momentary muscle weakness. I got Archer after I passed out and hit my head.”

It’s clear Alec is glossing over details, relaying what he perceives to be the most important parts of his disability. Magnus doesn’t mind, it gives him a clearer picture of what had happened. “And when that does happen, you don’t have to get checked?”

“Not unless I hurt myself.”

Magnus nods, considering, and sips at his espresso. “What about moments like now? Where is Archer?”

“He’s in the living room. He’ll still be able to tell if I need him,” Alec says, watching Magnus wearily. 

“Well, you can swoon in my arms anytime,” Magnus finally responds, hoping it comes off as flirtatious and light-hearted rather than callous. His efforts aren’t wasted, bringing a small smile to Alec’s stunning face.

“I wouldn’t be upset,” Alec says, clearly choosing his words carefully. “If you don’t, if you’re not attracted to me anymore.”

“Well I would be,” Magnus states, letting his gaze travel appreciatively up Alec’s body. “I’d have to be blind not to be attracted to you.”

Alec flushes and looks away. He’s fiddling with his fingernails in what Magnus suspects is a nervous habit. Ready to calm the tension between them, Magnus asks, “What do you do for work? If you don’t train service dogs.”

“Oh, I’m an economist. I told you it wasn’t interesting.”

“I should’ve figured it out right then,” Magnus muses, thinking back to that conversation. Hindsight was twenty-twenty after all. “Do you have an at-home office where you sit behind a nice desk wearing fancy glasses?”

Alec’s lips quirk up. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Always. And, I’d like to take you on a date. Somewhere besides my bakery.”

“I’d like that. But only if you let me pay, I have coffees to make up for.”

“Those were gifts,” Magnus argues before conceding, “But, fine. You can pay on our first date.”

Alec raises a brow. “First?”

“We’ll take it one date at a time, but I have high hopes.”

When their eyes meet, Magnus sees his own excited hopefulness mirrored back at him. Alec nods, slowly, happily. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit about the portrayal of Alec's disability is appreciated. I'm not physically disabled and I don't have a service dog. While I did do my best to research the condition, I know I don't have first hand experience with it so if I misrepresented something, please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
